(a). Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a mask used for protecting a welder's eyes from light and materials sprayed while arc welding. More particularly, and not by way of limitation, to a welder's mask with a shaded lens portion that is made of slatted lens sections that are movable by the user.
(b). Discussion of Known Art
In the field of arc welding, the welder is required to wear eye and face protection to protect the welder from the intense light given off from the arc, and from flying debris given off while welding, such as bits of molten metal. A burdensome drawback to these masks, however, has been the fact that the lens used for eye protection must be extremely obscure. The obscurity of the lens prevents the wearer from seeing through the lens while not welding, requiring that the user remove the mask in order to better inspect the work piece or simply look around the work area.
The problem of allowing the worker to see through the lens when not welding has been approached in several different ways. One approach has been to provide a lens with means that are sensitive to the intense light given off by the welding operation. These masks offer important advantages in that they allow the user to keep the mask on between episodes of welding. Thus, the user can weld, inspect the weld, and continue welding without having to change positions or rearrange his equipment in order to continue welding.
Other approaches at the problem of allowing the user to view the workpiece between welds include the provision of a hinged head support, which allows lifting of the entire mask over the user's head. These devices, however, are cumbersome and are difficult to keep in place while lifted.
Thus, there remains a need for an inexpensive, reliable device that allows the user to view the workpiece between episodes of welding. Furthermore, there remains a need for a welder's mask which will allow the user to view the workpiece without having to lift the entire mask off of his face.
There remains a need for a welder's face mask that can be actuated quickly to provide the welder with nearly instantaneous protection for his vision while welding.
Still further, there remains a need for a welding mask that can be easily automated to provide with an inexpensive automated shading system for a welder's mask.